Annual Celebration
by Uzumaki Enko
Summary: One Shot Naruto is confronted by an annual celebration, and Sakura doesn't help any... Maybe Hinata can change Naruto's attitude suggestion of NaruHina


OK, yeah, I'm bored it's the 4th of July and I wanted to write this. For no reason at all D:

Disclaimer: Though it just depresses me more, I DON'T own Naruto ):

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, CRASH!' Naruto rolled over… then fell on the floor with a thud. He jumped up one eye opened more than the other and looking a bit cross-eyed too. After blinking and shaking his head a few times, his eyes were back to normal and he could actually see straight. Naruto yawned and scratched the back of his head and walked off towards his bathroom, walking into a couple of walls on the way. After a shower Naruto got dressed, then after pulling on his sandals he made up some instant ramen. (A/N: Yes, we all know Naruto is Ramen obsessed xD) As soon as he finished his ramen he walked out his door, locking it behind him and then leaving the apartment building, he began walking off to team 7's normal meeting place on the bridge.

Naruto only happened to run into Sakura on the way, she was walking in the opposite direction. Giving her a confused look Naruto asked.

"Ano-sa, Ano-sa, Sakura-Chan, where are you going?" Sakura sighed annoyed.

"To get some fireworks for the celebration tonight." Naruto still looked confused.

"Ugh, Naruto-baka, you can be so dumb at times. Ah, well I guess it can't be helped, come on!" She said, grabbing Naruto's wrist and dragging off towards some store.

When they walked in they were instantly assaulted by colors and shiny objects, advertising all the different fireworks that the store had. Naruto just stared in wonder. Sakura rolled her eyes before walking off to look at some of the smaller packages, as the village would be doing the large display. Naruto followed after her still eyeing all of the decorations and such.

"See, Naruto-baka, where have you been, it's an annual festival." She said giggling a bit at Naruto's awed behavior. Naruto blushed.

"I know, but I didn't realize it was today, and plus I usually don't even leave my apartment on this day." He answered, gazing off to his left. "It's a day for families…" he trailed off and then walked out of the store, leaving Sakura to wonder just what was going on in the blonde's head.

Naruto was blessed with a second encounter with a friend from the academy, Hinata. Since Naruto was in a depress-o mood, and wasn't watching where he was going, and Hinata wasn't really paying attention, they smacked into each other quite literally.

"G-gomen-nasai, Naruto-kun, gomen!" Hinata profusely apologized.

"Ie, ie" (A/N Ie, meaning no can be used like this to mean not at all or don't worry) "Oi, Hinata-Chan, what are you doing today?" Hinata blushed lightly.

"N-nothing, Naruto-kun." She answered, tapping her fingers together out of habit. Naruto looked at her slightly confused.

"So you're not going to be with your family?" Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red.

"N-no, my father is training Hanabi, and I-I was told to stay out of the way today, s-so I just left." She answered still tapping her fingers together.

"Well, Hinata-Chan, why don't you hang out with me today, since I haven't really got anyone to celebrate with." He offered scratching the back of his head.

"R-r-really, Naruto-kun?" She asked surprised by his offer.

"Yeah!"

"Ok." She nodded smiling, then walked with Naruto… off in some odd direction. They walked through town and window shopped mostly, and taking in the sights of the town that was getting ready to celebrate. Once it had gotten dark and most people were going in the direction of the bridge and the shores along the river to watch the fireworks display, Naruto took Hinata by the hand and began leading her towards his apartment, when she asked why they weren't going to the river, he only replied with and grinning 'You'll see,' and continued leading her along. When they finally arrived at Naruto's apartment building, he picked up Hinata bridal style and leapt to the roof, setting her down, then lying down and patting the space beside him.

"The fireworks will be easier to see from up here, plus we don't have to worry about a crowd." He explained smiling, Hinata lay down beside him, copying his position of hands behind the head. Just as she got situated, the first firework shot up into the sky, sending a bright green burst into the sky. Together Hinata and Naruto were alone in their own little world, and, Hinata hoped, there they would stay.

ANO-SA! Whadda' ya' think? Well, like I said I was bored, amazingly this only took about 2 hours xD well, hope you enjoyed, it's a one shot sad to say ): but I'm currently brainstorming for my first continual fic :D Oi, and check out Hinata-chan89's stories ;D they're pretty smexy (she ish standing over my shoulder x.x -is poked, then chases Hinata poking her back-)

REVIEW PLEASE:D and happy 4th of July too :D


End file.
